


Test story 1

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Testing a story idea, putting this up to get some feed back from some friends. Its a genoral back story told in a hopefully interesting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test story 1

She resisted the other that was reaching and probing to her memories. Arching on the berth and fanning the free parts of her wings, tail lashing as her claws flexed out and scrabbled at the larger frame above her. The queen, Insecticon like programing that her body had to start producing multiple young sparks, it needed another. A Partner. This was so much more _intimate_ than what she was used to, Ice Queen hadn’t bonded with anyone other another Predacon since her forced mutation at Shockwave’s hands. Even before that the femmie had only bonded lightly, in the experimentations of the youth.

 

Now with this happening bonding with the spark of another, whole mech The Predacon queen realized how truly broken she must be to everyone. What was taken from not just her but the other Predacons as well. Mating and bonding amidst themselves never ran this... deep. To them it had been to relive tension, strengthen their more pack line bonds, and recently to reproduce only.

 

 _I’m broken, I’m broken- I really am broken!_ Ice Queen thought as the femmie was firmly pushed back down, still so new ‘true’ mating bonding that she didn’t know that he could hear her, could start to see that inner self where her core personality was. The part of her that was still Omicron, tariffed of everything that had happened to her.

 

 _Why?_ He asked, running fingers over the femmie’s sensitive hips where she normally hocked up and recharged her sabers. He had been surprised at first at the reaction the mech was getting, since Ice Queen had agreed, if a bit reluctantly, to help make and carrie new sparks for the city, in exchange to be aloud to leave. Though now bonding with her the mech was starting to grasp that this femmie was far slyer then she seemed, and hadn’t been jesting that she could leave on her own. Only her self-promise to repay Wing had kept her staying any longer then it would take to steal her sabers and slip out.

 

 _What’s wrong? I’m not trying to hurt you...why do you think you’re broken?_ He asked again, pausing a moment to look down at the strange femmie, but still a femmie under him. This close he could see finally the damage of her left optic that nearly matched her blind beast mode eye. _Why... are you scared of me?_

 

That Omicron part of her shivered and tried to hide, but only for a moment before the Predacon the femmie had become and embraced in order to survive surged forward. It almost hurt to take down shields of the mind and spark, to let the memories flow and have to re-live them. Ice Queen let the mech in if only to show him just the key points in her life that had shaped her.

 

From the few sparkling memories that had been carefully saved, such as finding that one set of feet didn’t belong to her creators and realizing there was a whole world outside of their apartment. Of seeing space for the first time, of seeing a new world that was Cybertron for the first time (she hadn’t been sparked there?), of realizing that it was now just her and her sire. The day even he never came home, and Omicron had been left (however inadvertently) alone to fend for herself in the streets and gutters of Cybertron.

 

_Omicron sat in her nest, clinging to the soft coverings her sire had placed in her cubby. Their temporary home while waiting for her other creator to return to Cybertron was out of the cities themselves. Both had been able to personally convert and ingest raw liquid energon, so there was not much need to leave. Omicron didn’t mind as she spent most all her time with her sire, and the few times he had to leave she was safely locked inside with the only way in and out being an entrance small enough for just a sparkling or micro bot._

_When the fifth day passed and her sire didn’t come back, Omicron ventured outside for energon on her own for the first time._

 

The young Omicron had been forced to start stealing to survive, taking beatings and learning then, the tricks of how to escape from cell and stasis cuffs. The start of her time in a gang flashed by, getting upgraded from a youngling frame to a mechling one by using stolen parts when in that gang leaders dubious care. Of realizing that it was only her stills of being a thief and escape artist that were keeping her alive, only to get caught by slavers; then being half sold, half saved by Megatron’s forces.

 

_Soundwave tilted up the chin of the little femling, in that awkward stage between frames. He gave an odd sound as Omicron bit his fingers, trying to naw at the digit or bite it off. Despite having sharp denta, little fangs, the femling was still a youth, and not strong enough to do more than scratch him. It she had bit Soundwave in a joint then maybe it would hurt._

_The large mech was amused, and glanced up, looking down at others waiting for him and the Decepticon representatives to get ‘first pick’. The hungry look on some of the ‘buyers’ faces... revolted to his spark, the mech looked down at the little rose colored femmie. Gently he picked Omicron up, not minding the string of less than polite words from the child as he made his own personal pick, for his spark be damned if he let any youth that couldn’t fight back be a victim to those predators._

 

The mech jerked a little at that, before reaching out to see. Tugging on Ice Queen to show him how she lived and grew in the then underground Decepticon ranks. He found that she had willing joined once deemed old enough to be an adult ( _too soon_ , the mech thought). Omicron had given up the faded rose and white colors of her youth for blue and green as she became a flier. Rising in the ranks herself to become one of the air commanders, amassing her own small fleet to command against the Autobot Elite Guard.

 

_“Decepticons attack!” Soundwave’s voice echoed though the bridge._

_“You heard him!” Omicron called, her double set of wings extending as she looked around the bridge of her ship, than opened another channel, “Its show time my mechs- Scourge, my fleet has your right flank covered, Skyline is on the ground and I’ll be in the air.”_

_“Time for some pay back,” The mech Scourge purred in a growling tone be his holographic image nodded, “I’ll see you in the front line Omicron.”_

_“Yes sir.”_

 

Then that’s where things started to go wrong for Omicron that was, watching Megatron’s lust for power start to override his original quest of liberation, watched it turn to a quest of domination. When she and others had called Megatron publicly out on not only try to corrupt the planet itself but his own hypocrisy-

 

_“What do you mean defying me?!” Megatron roared over the communications lines, “Raise that blockage- destroy any trying to leave the planet!”_

_The femmie seeker stood with her arms crossed, “No.” She said, watching the mechs face grow darker on the holographic display._

_“What did you just say?! There are more ships diverting to yours and Scourge’s sectors to leave- destroy them all!”_

_“No.” Omicron said again, “You idiot Megatron!” She yelled back, “You told the inhabitance of Cybertron that if they didn’t want to be under ‘Decepticon Rule’ than they could leave the planet- do you honestly think it takes over half the population of the planet less than a solar cycle to prep let alone leave? You far from what this planet needs to set it back on the right course.”_

_Megatron growled as his fists clenched, knowing that this was an open channel to all air commanders and the decepticon army. “Be very careful of what you say next Omicron...”_

_“Or what?” Omicron tiled her head up, “You’ll make me despair like Sentinel Prime used to do- and did to you for a time? You are no longer the mech that I and many others fell in love with in order to start this campaign.”_

_Omicron stepped back, and the seeker gave the hologram of Megatron what was indented to be her last bow of respect, “I assure you Lord Megatron, like several others have already done: as soon as all the civilians safely leave my sector, both my fleet and I will be leaving as well. You can half this dyeing world that you poisoned. I hope you fall under the pressure of your own greed my Former Lord and Leader.” She rose fully again, and it took so much more strength then she first thought it would to stare back at the black expression on Megatron’s face and say her next words for both herself and the others, “Any Decepticon forces that are not a part of the new alliance will be destroyed.”_

 

Omicron hadn’t made it far from the planet after that, and for a long time all she knew was pain under Shockwave’s tender hands. One of so many lives that mech toyed with. Through that time, when she was either chained to a berth or rack, the new instincts that were forced into her warred with each other. The primal urges of the beast mode and the desires of the Insecticon queen, it nearly drove Omicron insane, nearly lost who and what she really was. The only way to survive in the end was to let herself burn and scream and finally embrace the primal darkness. Ice Queen was born, rising from her own ashes and hid under the primal rages to wait.

 

_Shockwave stocked his fingers over his only surviving Predacon queen, rumbling in pleasure as she attempted to bite his hand, snarling. “Good girl, a prize at last. Now its just finding which of my other pets would be the best of choises to breed you two.” The mech stepped back, putting hands behind his back as he paced this chamber, optics scanning each enclose. From the water take that Skybite swam in his shark for, Scourge lurking in the back in his own draconic form, Gigatron was tarring up and using a severed arm as a chew toy- he at least was better then Grimlock was proving to be._

_“Perhaps... though I will have to be careful,” Shockwave looked back at where the complicity slender femmie was, struggling in her bonds, “With your side effect of mass reversal in alternate mode rather than in bot... Don’t want to have you broken my pet.” He strolled past, stroking the femmie’s middle as he past, and chuckling as she slapped him with her tail on his way out._

_He left the chamber, the door closing to the sounds of growls. There were others that where muffled from other doors of the Predacon and Maximal experiments. Shock wave glanced to the side as his movement attracted the shark formed Skybite’s attention as the aquatic Predacon fallowed him until the end of the hall and tank. Skybite turned before hitting the wall, and guided back to the side of his tank that was in the first chamber, his bladed tail braking yet another and the last camera so it wouldn’t see him transform and give the all clear signal. He tilted his head to aim his better optic to see out of the tank._

_The femmie grinned, holding up her tail claw and the chip to her restraints in it. “A deal is a deal boys, we’re getting out of here soon enough.” Ice Queen smirked as the other two mechs chuckled._

 

Braking out had come soon after, but also didn’t. The Predacons revolted and escaped from Cybertron within the living ship Skyquake. Only once free was there a massive party, and Ice Queen producing her first cluch sired by Skybite. The Predacons and their smaller Maximal brothers turned to piracy, mostly on Decepticons ships in revenge. She became Captain as well as a queen, and stayed in space landing only to ‘work’,  trade for supplies in back colonies or to let the Predacons run and romp on around nearly empty worlds. In the last ‘get away from each other’ trips, her shuttle had a problem, resulting in the Predacon in New Crystal City, and in its mercy for a promise to make up Wing’s kindness of saving her...

 

The Predacon gripped at the mech above her, the claws scrambling for purchase on the sleek armor of the knight, un-used to normal mechs. It wasn’t like she couldn’t see the beauty of the mech, but her own near alien-ness of a living beast mode had kept her from having a partner that wasn’t a Predacon most of the time. To her the jagged angles, patches of beast mode hide, sharp fangs and blind optic of Skybite was just as handsome as the elegant, sleek lines of these mechs. But in comparison?

 

_I’m broken..._

 

 _No_ , the mech said, and chuckled as he started to move again, _Just exotic._


End file.
